


and even when you look away i know you think of me

by RoseofWinterfell



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, horizontal spidey-kiss, idk just something short an sweet, not an ocean kiss but does a beach kiss count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseofWinterfell/pseuds/RoseofWinterfell
Summary: The night of graduation Kie worries about the future.
Relationships: JJ Maybank/Kiara Carrera
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	and even when you look away i know you think of me

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and decided to finally write it for something lighthearted to offset the bit of drama yesterday.  
> Title is from Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, defs not plot relevant just like the line.

  
It had been Sarah’s idea. To blow off the graduation party and go to Rixon’s with a fire and a cooler of beer instead. The idea of going to some big party that they could go to any time, had been to a million times before, didn’t really appeal. If they were going to spend the night celebrating the end of an era they were going to do it with the people that mattered. The five people in this world that they cared about most.  
  
Kie shifts slightly, wriggling against the sand under her back, and glances to her side, past the cackling flames of the fire to where the others were sleeping, Sarah over John B’s chest, Pope laying against a driftwood log curving his back in way this will have him complaining about it all day tomorrow, or today, she’s not entirely sure what time it is.  
  
The waves crash onto the shore on the other side of her as she turns towards them, towards JJ who was laying with his head next to her, their bodies facing away from each other. They had laid down to be closer once the others had fallen asleep so they didn’t wake them with their voices.  
  
They hadn’t spoken in a while, just letting silence wash over them as the night comes to an end, and she had though he might had fallen asleep already. When she turns to him she notices he hasn’t, is instead doing what she had been not moments ago, staring up to the night sky watching the stars shine.  
  
She wonders what he’s thinking about as she watches him, his eyelashes flutter as he blinks, his sharp jaw line shifting as he swallows, the light sea breeze moves his hair. _She’s going to miss him,_ is her main thought, _miss all of them,_ she’s sure to correct for herself in case there was any misunderstanding. It’s kind of ridiculous, she’s not planning on leaving yet, but there seems to be something so culminate about tonight, like it's the beginning of the end. She’s over come with this feeling of nostalgia knowing things as they know it are over, it will never be the same.  
  
‘Do you think we’ll be friends forever JJ?’ it’s sounds like a stupid thing to ask once it’s out loud but she can’t help it.  
  
His doesn’t react straight away and she thinks he may not of heard her, her voice was no louder than a whisper.   
  
Eventually his head slowly drops the the side to look at her, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
‘Well, what do you think BFF stands for?’ he teases her.  
  
Kie lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes as she looks away from him and back up to the sky.  
  
‘I’m serious JJ,’ she just wishes sometimes he wouldn’t make a joke about everything, she wants to talk about this, so it's not just tumbling around her head on repeat.  
  
‘Everything’s changing. Pope and Sarah are going to collage. I’m leaving, John B is doing… whatever John B is going to do and you-’  
  
She cut’s off, JJ doesn’t talk about his plans for the future, probably because JJ doesn’t have plans for the future. She wishes he could see himself the way she sees him, the way they all see him, but he seems convinced that he’s going no where and worth nothing. It worries her, that he might never believe in himself, never live up to his potential, never live the life he deserves.  
  
‘Everything is changing, we are all going off to do our own things. What if we drift apart and stop being friends?’  
  
In the dim light she can see JJ shrug, but he doesn’t say anything.  
  
‘I don’t want to lose this, what we have.’  
  
_What we have_ , she’s not sure what she means by _we_ , thinking the words she meant the pogues. But as she whispers the words to him, their faces practically touching, she’s not entirely sure she doesn’t mean _them,_ the two of them. Her and JJ.  
  
Not that they have anything, not really, not more than friendship. Nothing more than she has with the others. But maybe she means what they could have. Maybe she means that unspoken thing that’s she pretty sure he feels too, that is just kinda there between them. A weird tension that feels like something could grow from if they just let it.  
  
‘We won’t. Pogues for life remember?’ he’s trying to sound casual but she knows him better than that, can hear the wavering in his voice.  
  
‘But what if we do?’  
  
JJ lets out a deep sigh, he really doesn’t want to talk about this, she knows.  
  
‘Okay, if we lose touch, then I promise I will still be your friend,’ the sincerity in his voice catches her off guard, she just stares back and waits for him to continue, ‘and you can come to me in a year or five or fucking fifty of all I care and it will be like nothing has changed.’  
  
Kie blinks a couple times and then breaks out into a soft smile, ‘I’d like that.’  
  
He gives her a short nod, ‘good.’  
  
‘I hope it doesn’t happen,’ she figures if there’s any time to say it, it’s there in the dark, a light buzz from the beer and the sound of waves meeting the shore in the distance, ‘I can’t imagine my life without you.’  
  
His face falters for a half a second and he swallows thickly before his face is plastered with his signature smirk, ‘of course you can’t.’  
  
She’s rolling her eyes and about to say _can’t you just be serious for once?_ When he lets out a slow breath and the air get’s thick as he stares her down.  
  
‘I couldn’t imagine my life without you either.’  
  
An unstoppable grin appears on her face and she shuffles across smacking a quick, light kiss to his forehead, and then without much thought tilts her head up and does the same to his lips. It’s not until she pulls away, feeling JJ go tense beside her and seeing the way his eyes kinda bug out that she realises exactly what she's done.  
  
_What the fuck was that Carrera?_ Her conscious screams.  
  
Kie inhales deeply and takes a few long blinks trying to clear her head and figure out exactly how she was going to come back from this one. JJ’s tongue comes out and wet’s his lips drawing her gaze back down to them, red and full and so damn kissable.  
  
_You’re in it now_ , she reasons, _might as well see what happens._  
  
She moves back in a fraction, pulls back as soon as she does, flicks her eyes to his gauging his response. He’s giving away nothing. Again she moves, slowly closing the small gap between them. His lips part slightly, catching her bottom lip between them, it’s barely longer than the first kiss, just purposeful this time, and full of promise.  
  
They pull away and just silently look into each other's eyes for a second before one side of his mouth pulls up into a hesitant smile, Kie lets out a small breathy laugh, it feels like her whole body is tingling.  
  
It’s JJ who moves in then, deeper, more sure, but still slow. It’s not the most seamless kiss, their position making the action a bit awkward, a lot of noses bumping chins but Kie doesn’t even care, it still feels like the best kiss she’s ever had. His lips burn against her’s, the warmth spreads all the way through her, she can feel herself slightly shaking, with excitement or nerves she’s not sure but the feeling is indescribable and good. Yes, very good.  
  
Kie’s pretty sure she could get lost in the kiss forever, is preparing to until there’s a cough echoing into the night air making her flinch away, thinking they’ve been caught.   
  
She whips her head to the other side and looks across the embers of the fire. John B moves in the sand and pulls Sarah closer into him but his eyes remain closed and the coast seems to be clear.   
  
She breathes a sigh of relief and turns back to JJ who’s grinning at her like a kid on Christmas, it fills her with uncontainable joy to see. Swallowing down the urge to kiss him again, she’s not entirely sure her body could cope with more right now, she pushes her lips together to repress her smile and looks back up at the stars.   
  
Breathing deep she tries to steady her beating heart which feels like it’s ready to erupt out of her chest, closes her eyes to keep herself centred. She can feel JJ’s eyes on her and it’s really not helping with the whole calming down thing.   
  
‘JJ stop looking at me.’  
  
‘I’m not looking at you.’  
  
Maybe she was wrong, she rolls her head to the side to peak a look and is met with JJ’s bright blue eyes burning into her. Her head snaps away as soon as she realises.   
  
‘I’m serious,’ a laugh bubbles out of not entirely selling the statement.   
  
Is this what being giddy feels like? She thinks she might be giddy.   
  
He doesn’t say anything but she sees him move to look upward once again out her periphery. It's her turn to look then, eyes flick over his profile, the strong line of his jaw, the light stubble coating his cheeks, the smile dancing on the side of his lips letting her know that he is feeling the same as her.   
  
‘Kiara, stop looking at me,’ he mimics her earlier words, humour in his voice.   
  
Biting her bottom lip, the sides of it turned up again, she looks away once more.   
  
A silence falls between them for a minute or two before JJ is clearing his throat.   
  
‘Hey Kie?’ He asks the sky.   
  
She hums in acknowledgement and waits for him to continue.   
  
‘Do you- do you think you might want to - I don’t know - like maybe go on, like, a date - or something - sometime… with me?’  
  
He stumbles over his words, sounding more nervous than she’s ever heard him sound before. Heat rushes to her cheeks and she thinks they are about to start hurting from the incessant smiling.   
  
‘Yeah,’ she respond softly, ‘yeah, I’d like that.’  
  
She can hear JJ breathe a sigh of relief.   
  
‘Cool.’  
  
‘Cool.’  
  
The heaviness of her eyelids start taking over as they lay in silence once more. JJ wiggles around next to her and lets out an exasperated groan.   
  
‘Are we seriously going to sleep on the beach?’  
  
‘Yup,’ she chuckles.   
  
‘It’s so fucking uncomfortable.’  
  
Blindly she bring up her hand to find his face, feeling around a bit before finding his cheek and placing a couple sympathy pats to it.   
  
‘You’ll live.’  
  
Her hand drops to the sand and before she can move it back down to her side to a more comfortable position JJ’s finds hers, not able to hold it properly but twists their fingers together and holds them tight.   
  
They're in the same position when she wakes in the morning, the sun breaking over the horizon and flashing in her eyes.   
  
JJ’s still fast asleep next to her, she glances over to see Sarah sitting by the fire using a stick to poke at the simmering coals of the remaining fire, staring down at them. The girl raises an eyes brow at her, a playful smirk playing in her lips.   
  
Kie pushes her lips together, failing to hide the smile on her face as she recals the night, and shrugs at her friend.   
  
Who knows what the future holds, but right now, she's pretty damn happy.  


**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending where they go to the Twinkie and have sex. Or they just 69 right there in the sand. But I wanted to keep it sweet for you guys so I put my whore brain away for a minute.  
> Come scream at me about jiara  
> [Tumblr](https://hvitstark.tumblr.com/) (hvitstark)  
> [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/shielclmaiden/)(shielclmaiden)  
> 


End file.
